Shuffle Draco and Luna
by emmiebee11
Summary: iPod Challenge for Draco and Luna


I so very randomly decided to do this. I thought it would be very fun to set my iPod** on shuffle, then write a drabble about it and how it relates the the characters (blah blah blah). I had to stop at the end of each song. So I decided to choose Luna and Draco, because I've always pictured them together in my mind and it is so hard to find anything good about them these days. So here we go. The song title is in bold and italics.**

_**Just a Dream- Carrie Underwood**_

The tears continuously streamed down my face, and I couldn't help but suppress a sob. It didn't take long to overcome me, and soon I was giving great, heaving sobs. I couldn't believe he was gone.

I couldn't.

The day before our wedding.

I didn't know what to do.

And what I really couldn't believe was that Draco was there, sitting in the back corner, staring at me. I didn't want to look away, but they handed my a folded up flag and I held on to all I had left of him. The guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in my heart.

He was gone. Rolf was gone. I would never be able to look into his green eyes again or tell him what I wanted to.

And he would never be able to know I was pregnant with his child. Never. And he wouldn't be able to know I wasn't going to continue carrying them.

_**Love Game- Lady Gaga**_

There aren't many words to describe what being drunk is like, except feeling like flying and that you are invincible. It's even harder to describe what it's like seeing the entire student body of Hogwarts drunk plus all of the teachers.

What's even creepier is Dumbledore drunk.

Then Draco appeared. I decided that I was done grieving. I pounced on him, grinding him hard. "Let's play a love game!" I shrieked, tilting over before he caught me, but he was falling, too, and we collapsed on the ground together.

It was a curious was to get a bruise on my head.

_**Crazier- Taylor Swift**_

He lifted me up on the old wooden fence, and we sat there watching the wildflowers dancing in the breeze and basked in the warm sun. He slipped his arm behind my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder. That's when I knew I loved him.

"You showed me something that I couldn't see. You opened my eyes and he made me believe. Luna, you are my reason for being here. You showed me what living is for. I don't want to hide anymore."

"Draco, I'm lost in your eyes… you make me crazier…"

"I love you."

"I love you."

_**Jungle Love- The Time**_

It is very comfortable being in Draco's bed.

"Luna, I'm dangerous. I've meant to show you, but I can't."

"I want to know you." I whispered.

He leaned me back on his bed. "You wanna make love, or what?"

"Merlin, yes!"

Draco's love is like Jungle Love.

_**Papa Don't Preach- Madonna**_

"Dad, you're going to be upset. But I'll always be your daughter. I may be young, but I know what I'm saying. Dad, I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."

He stood there staring at me, his quill squirming in his hand as his fist clenched around it. He didn't preach. I needed good advice, though.

"Are you alrgiht? I've been losing sleep, but I've made up my mind. I love him, Dad, I love him. Don't you know?"

Silence. "No."

"Daddy, if only you could only see just how good he's been treating me! You give us are blessing don't you? We're in love and we're getting married and you can't change it! Please, Daddy!"

"No! Your mother would not be proud of you right now!" he gripped the quill tighter.

"Yes she would. I'm keeping him"

_**Until You're Mine- Demi Lovato**_

"Draco, my state of mind has finally got the best of me. I need you next to me. I'll try to find a way that I can get to you. That's what marriage is for. I know my father and you father both don't agree, but I do!"I brushed my lips across his and he grinned.

"The world is perfect when your around me. Until your mine I'm not going to rest. Alone inside, I can only hear your voice ringing through the noise. My mind always comes back to you. And I can't wait until Sunday, we'll finally be married and we can go to Paris and be free of worry. It'll just be you and me." He kissed my forhead, wrapping me in a hug.

I loved it when he did this. Rolf never did this. He never made me feel this way. My state of mind has finally got the best of me. I need Draco next to me.

_**Trouble- Elvis Presley**_

"DRACO! PLEASE! Help, he's your son, too! Just because he's uncontrollable, that doesn't mean you have to give up like this! Get out here, and bring a cantaloupe with you!"

He came out scratching his head, picking up our three year old and quickly reprimanding him.

"I'm evil, Daddy, so don't mess around with me!"

Draco sighed. "Luna, I sure hope this one won't be so bad." He chuckled, touching my belly.

_**I Know- MercyMe**_

I stifled back tears. Draco finally believed. He was finally coming to know Jesus.

"Luna, I really like this Jesus guy. I know that God is evil and that he is in reign and that love had found a way. I love it. I don't have to be in charge for once."

I threw my arms around him. "Draco, I know there is a hand that's reaching out for you. I am so proud of you! The kids always worry if you'll ever accept Jesus in your heart, and they'll be so eccentric to find out you did!"

That was the first time I saw Draco cry.

_**Everybody Poops- Jimmy Bean and the Playground Revolution**_

The Doody Song rings through our mansion every day these days. Ever since we had our children, we've been through tons of diapers and accidents and potty training and The Doody Song.

All of our children just had to be horrible potty trainers! It was so stressful.

So we purchased this song, and ever since it rings through our huge mansion but we have no accidents. It did not take long for Ginny and Harry and then Ron and Hermione to buy it and eventually Zed wanted his fourth birthday to be poop themed. That's how I found myself dancing around to this song with Hermione and Ginny and falling in the poop pool (luckily, it was only mud).

_**Real Gone- Sheryl Crow**_

I am definitely not a Muggle, but I sure love these Muggle cars! Draco seemed to love them even more. So on out tenth anniversary we bought us one and spent the whole day speeding.

I hate getting tickets.

"Slow down, you're gonna crash!" I screamed.

"It's a blast!"

"Look out, you have your blinders on!"

He chuckled, and yelled a big "YEEEEEEEHAWWWW!" and slamming down the peddle.

Merlin, I loved him.

**Thank you for reading. I know it was a bit random but I had lots of fun. I hope you had lots of fun reading it. Please please please review and tell me your favorite part. Mine was Dumbledore being drunk! HA!**


End file.
